


to you in the future

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au olivia falls in love with maribelle and becomes queer platonic partners with frederick yaddayaddayadda everyones probably a little ooc but i tried whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <( 0//>//0)>

**Author's Note:**

> frederick and olivias text conversation at the end of chap. 1 wasnt fully copying? like it kept leaving out an important part. but basically olivia says some stuff about how she likes maribelle and fredericks like i wont tell anybody dont let it mess up ur work n stuff. ill try editing it in later

Olivia stared at herself in the cracked mirror and frowned. She grabbed a lipstick tube and carefully applied it, ignoring the pinging of incoming texts as she groped for an eyebrow pencil in the cabinet. The cramped bathroom of her apartment, with its harsh yellow lights and makeup stains, was where she was spending more and more of her time between shows. 

The loud first notes of Maribelle's ringtone startled her, causing the mascara that was brushing her eyelids to go astray. She dropped the tube suddenly.

“Few times I've been round-” Olivia picked up before the song continued and crooked it in her elbow as she searched for a washcloth to clean her cheek. “Maribelle? What is it?”

“Oli, darling. Have you another show? Or can you find time to meet with me?” There was bitterness in her voice that crackling static couldn't disguise. She imagined Maribelle to be shining her windows until there wasn't a spot left, a bad habit she developed when she became annoyed with smearing. 

“I-i'm sorry, Mari... I have 1 more tonight, and I'll be done at 10. We close early tonight. Can I come to your place afterwards...? If it's not a problem.” Olivia changed to speakerphone and lay it in the sink as she wriggled into her dancing clothes, a white croptop and shorts with pink flats. She sighed as Maribelle huffed into the phone. 

“Fine. I'd appreciate it.” 

“I really am truly sorry I can't visit more. But I need the money.” Olivia slipped on gold jewelry and grabbed her black gauze. 

“I know, but there's other ways to get money then just dancing. What are you doing right now?”

“Uh-um... peeing?” Was that the right answer? Maribelle had asked.

Another sigh. “I meant in terms of your life.” A quiet “how vulgar” could be heard, but her tone was softer.

“Not too great. Actually, bad. But I can talk later, I'm really reeeeally sorry Mari I have to go text you when I'm done bye!” She shoved the phone in her pocket as her manager yelled “YOU'RE ON!” from the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia did a few quick stretches and ran into her room, into the hallway, down the stairs, and onto the right wing of the stage. Pink lights and booms from fake cannons that shot rose petals greeted her as she delicately walked to center stage, where Robin was waiting. They shot her a friendly smile and turned to speak into their microphone.

“And the beauty who's dance will make you feel like you're flying... her last performance for the night.... Olivia Anistae!” shouts greeted their announcement as she felt blush creep onto her face. She ignored it and reviewed the steps in her mind.

The theater darkened as she saw Lon'qu and Lissa run across the stage to sweep up the flowers quickly, Lissa gave her a thumbs up and then disappeared behind a curtain. At least someone believed in her. 

Notes started, quick and fast as white lights flared on from below, and she made her first move, twirling her gauze this way and that.

Quickly she fell into the rhythm and forgot everything else, dramatically spinning with Frederick, leaping on her own, skipping her gauze and cartwheeling into somebody's arms, bringing the length of black cloth around her leg as she posed at the end, one leg slung over Frederick's arm and the other keeping her balance as he held the gauze in a false pulling motion.

The audience exploded into whistles and clapping, stomping their feet at how well they had danced. Frederick couldn't do much, but he was good at memorizing and holding balance, and proved to be a good partner in less complicated skits.

However, the whole time he held her up and spun her around and let her step on his hands to lift her – she was thinking of Maribelle in his place.

Olivia let the curtains fall and waited for Robin's voice to be heard from in front of them, wishing everybody a good night and to come back, before she detangled herself from Frederick and collected her items. She was busy stuffing spare shoes and a tambourine among other little things she found into a worn duffel when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

“Eek!” Her first instinct was to freeze up, and she did.

“Olivia, calm down. It's just me.” Frederick took a seat next to her. “You've been acting weird lately. Are you okay?”

She ran over possible answers in her head. No, she wasn't. She was broke, living in a dump, having problems with Maribelle and not to mention extremely confusing emotions. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.” She scribbled something onto a paper and handed it to him. “I-it's my number. Is it okay if I text you later? M-maybe we could, uh, go out and get lunch tomorrow?”

He looked confused for only a moment, and smiled softly. “Of course. Call me then?”

Olivia nodded and slung her bag on her shoulder. “Well... goodnight.” She jogged off the stage and slammed the door behind her, pausing for only a moment to catch her breath, before running back up to her room and sweeping cosmetics into a ziploc. She paused to briefly text Maribelle, then grabbed her photo album and miniature theater replica that Robin had made for her Christmas's ago.

Ten minutes later, she was in the back of a taxi and watching the rain fall on the steamy windows as she curled up on the bad-smelling seat. Cars always did make her sick. Thankfully, the driver soon pulled up to Maribelle's complex. Olivia dug through her purse for a 1 dollar bill, hoping he would mistake it for however much she owed him, and quickly jumped out of the cab and sprinted into the lobby.

[ im here! srry 4 not txting earlier ( >'__')> ill come up 2 yr room k? ] not waiting for a reply, she pressed the elevator button and stepped in, leaning against the wall and sighing. A short trip later, she was knocking on the elegant wooden door. 

It flew open, and Olivia was soon looking at her friend, who grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dainty apartment. Maribelle glared at her as she took a seat on the lacy couch, and removed the bobby pins from her head to let her curls tumble down. Olivia never really noticed how much shorter Maribelle was, and how pretty her hair was and how it caught the light, or how she was staring at her with resentment. 

“Miss Magic Feet is finally here.” She sniffed and poured some tea, handing the scalding cup to Olivia, who politely took a sip and warmed her hands on it. 

“That was the last performance for this weekend. Tomorrow I'm going to lunch with Frederick, so I won't be able to meet you...” Too late she realized that was the wrong thing to say.

“And who is Frederick?” Maribelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs, leaning forward with fake interest.

“A co-worker. We... d-danced together tonight.”

“I'm sure it was lovely.”

Olivia inhaled sharply and ignored the tears welling in her eyes. “Mari, I know that you're upset, and I-i'm really sorry. I care about you a lot, but you just don't seem to understand that I need to dance whenever I can to earn money, and- and- and-” she started to sob and cried into her tea. 

Maribelle reached out and took her hand. “I apologize. It wasn't right of me to act so cold.” She lingered for a moment, planning her next words. “Is there anyway I can help?” 

“N-no. I don't want to bother you.”

“You are not a bother! If you truly need help, I am here.” Maribelle spoke sharply, and regretted it when she saw Olivia wince slightly. 

“Honestly, Mari, I'm just tired and cold and hungry. ...Can I stay here?”

“Of course you can.”

An hour later, after she had had a warm plate of food and a bath, Olivia lay next to Maribelle in the soft down bed. She stifled a laugh when she heard the blonde snore softly, rolling over to see her hair flutter in front of her face with every breath.

A ping jolted her out of her thoughts, and she picked up her phone to see an incoming text from Frederick. 

(see note at beginning of chapter) 

Chap. 1: END


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8/25/2014 9:50:08 PM] alexis: henry grabbed the ketchup and proceeded to smear it on his body. why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nowi/henry/ricken is good and it is here, if only in brief mention. also #vomit in this chapter, its kinda short sorry (-___-

Olivia woke up to Maribelle's canary tweeting loudly across the room. She sat up and yawned, pulling herself sleepily out of bed. Maribelle was still asleep, so she shuffled into the kitchen and made some coffee as quietly as she could. Using her sleeve, she wiped steam off the window and looked into the early light of morning. 

She saw somebody in a bright yellow dress and fishnets come down the street and into the lobby. They whistled a pleasant tune and swung their arms as they walked. Sort of like Lissa did.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and grabbed for Mari's reading glasses that had been left on the counter. They were a different prescription from her contacts, but improved her vision at least a little. Leaning forward, yep, she could tell it was Lissa. Probably coming to see her, too. Maribelle was the only one in their little group that lived in such a nice place – excluding Chrom, whose sister was mayor. 

Quickly she slipped a sweater over her nightgown and pulled on slippers, putting bread in the toaster for her and Lissa to eat. Minutes later, there was a knock and the door, and she opened it to find her friend's smiling face looking at her.

“Oh! Olivia! What are you doing here?”

“M-maribe...” She stopped when a mischievous grin spread across the others face. “N-no! It's nothing like that! I-it's not what you think!” Her usual blush spread across her cheeks again. “She just invited me over and I was too tired to go home!”

“Hehe, relax, I believe you!” Lissa edged her way in. Olivia hurried to the kitchen and brought out the smoking toast, talking all the time. 

“Y-yeah, I was dancing and we decided to meet after that and I was soooo sleepy so I just crashed here in fact she's still asleep so let's be quiet because we don't want to wake her...” She trailed off as she returned with the food.

Lissa took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and smiled. “Emm taught me a lot, so I'm pretty good at reading people's emotions. It sounds like you're having problems with her, just from the tone of your voice.”

“Um... I g-guess?”

“Look, I dated her once, remember? Maribelle likes it when people put their time towards her. She's not really demanding, but she loves people to give her gifts and shower her with affection. She and I weren't a good match, she just needs the right person. Mari's kind of lonely too. She needs attention!”

“I know.... I really d-do care about her. I just, I want her to understand that I can't really devote a lot of my time to being with her..... a-as much as I'd like to.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know! That's your own issue though!” A ring interrupted them. Lissa snatched her phone from her pocket and glanced over the text. “Awww, sorry Oli! Lon'qu says I should come back, he has a date planned.” She giggled. “Of course, he phrased it all weird. Wellll, bye!” She waved to Olivia and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Olivia to think about what she had said. 

Moments later, Maribelle stumbled out into the room, rubbing her neck. “Lissa, I presume?”

“Hmm? Oh- yeah.”

“Olivia...” Maribelle took a seat next to her. “Are you alright?”

“U-h... yeah. I'm good. Really, Mari, I am. I'm gonna meet up with the others for lunch- do you wanna come?” She had no idea where that had come from.

“I thought you said it would just be you and your co-worker?” Maribelle picked up Olivia's uneaten toast and began biting into it.

“W-well... I'm going to invite Henry and Nowi and Ricken as well.” Always trust Henry to liven up a conversation, she thought, but don't trust him with anything else.

Maribelle sighed. “I do like Ricken, and I suppose Henry isn't that horrible, if a bit odd. I don't believe I know Nowi. And I'd like to meet Frederick. I'll come.”

A few hours later, they were gathered in a corner booth of a small diner. Olivia was uncomfortably squished between Henry, who was eagerly hugging her around the shoulders and showing off a new bone bracelet, and Frederick, who took up the most room. Maribelle was seated between him and Nowi , who was desperately trying to get her involved in coloring. Ricken awkwardly held Henry's hand and scanned the menu.

“Um... Don't you think we should order?” Olivia noticed a waiter hovering nearby.

“Nya ha ha! Of course! I'll have a hamburger and orange soda!” Henry didn't stop smiling for one second, even now.

“Yeah! Same!” Nowi piped up, tearing her gaze away from Maribelle to highfive Henry. 

Ricken sighed. “Just fries, please.”

“You have to share!” Nowi pointed at her boyfriend.

“I don't have to share everything with you...”

Maribelle cleared her throat loudly. “Calamari bits, please. And a salad, with green tea.” 

Olivia blushed once again. “The same... but no tea or calamari... so... just salad, then.”

Frederick shrugged. “Mac and cheese, I suppose.”

Henry leaned over and flicked him. “Is it 'cause you're so cheesy?”

“That one was bad, Henry, even by your standards. I didn't date you for your puns!” Nowi kicked him under the table gently.

Maribelle intercepted the kick with her own leg and laid her hand on Nowi's. For the following 20 minutes, Olivia sank back in her seat and leaned against Frederick. Everything was too loud, Henry was holding her too tight, Maribelle wasn't being nice enough, and it just wasn't going the way she planned... tears welled in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away as their waiter returned with their meal. They quickly placed the plates in front of them and left. 

The table was quiet except for sounds of eating for minutes. Henry had already downed his food and was playing with his bracelet, occasionally snatching one of Ricken's fries. Nowi finished her food second, muttered “Beat again” and took out a small notepad from her purse. She marked something on it and put it back. 

Maribelle ate a good pace, sipping her tea and neatly arranging silverware. Frederick and her finished at the same moment, and Olivia noticed how they seemed to stare at each other when they realized it, then look away. She realized that she had barely touched her salad, and made herself eat a little more of it. Her stomach hurt bad, and she really needed to get out of there...

“Frederick?” She tugged at the end of his sweater.

“Hmm?” 

“M-my stomach hurts. Can you take me outside?” She felt like she was going to throw up, and didn't want it to be in here.

“Of course. Excuse us.” He took her hand and they pushed past the others to the door. Once outside, Olivia leaned over the bushes and hacked, spit and vomit falling out of her mouth. Frederick stood next to her and handed her a cup of water he'd taken with them. “Drink.”

She did, and used the rest to wash her mouth. “Sorry. My nerves aren't the best right now.”

“It's okay. Are you feeling better? We don't have to go back in right now if you aren't.”

“Y-yeah. I think I'm good. Sorry.”

She followed him back to the booth, where the others were talking. 

“You okay?” Nowi gripped her hand as she slid back into her seat.

“M-hm, just, my stomach was hurting.” Olivia left out the part about throwing up. “I... n-need to go home. I had a good time with you all.... bye...?” She gathered her purse and leftovers and stood up. “Uh- I- I can't pay. I don't have enough money, I'm sorry, that's rude of m-”

“Oli, it's fine! We'll pay. You just take care of yourself.” Nowi smiled reassuringly. Olivia nodded and left again, waving as she exited the building. 

When she arrived at the theater, she took the back entrance to the actors apartments, pausing to listen to an ongoing show. She could hear Robin's enchanting voice drifting up as they narrated the scene.

Olivia turned the key in the rusty knob of her door and entered, drawing the shades and turning on the T.V. She let cartoons play as she rummaged for a hot water bottle, laying it on her stomach and groaning. Soon she drifted off to sleep, ignoring the vibrating of her phone. 

Chap. 2: END


	3. *olivia voice* THIS TRASHCAN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE 2 OF US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: excluding maribelle (hollaback girl) all of olivias ringtones for her friends are set to be vengaboys songs (fredericks is uncle john from jamaica, lissas is boom boom boom, nowis is shalalala, robins is we're going to ibiza, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of dialogue-heavy, lots of frederick and olivia but dont worry theres gonna be more of maribelle in the next chapter

When she woke up, it was getting dark out and the T.V. was still on. She grunted and rolled over, swatting at the remote. Finally she hit the power button, and sighed as the room quieted again. Olivia relaxed for a moment or too before picking up her phone. A missed call from Maribelle, a text from Frederick, a call from Nowi... she decided to answer the text first and opened it. 

[ Sorry about earlier. Is your stomach feeling better? Make sure to take care of yourself. Talk to me later. ] Nothing much, really.

[ yeah im okay now sorry. i slept and im gonna call mari and nowi back soon so thats good. ( x __ x ) thats me right now... ttyl! ] She would meet up with him tomorrow, when they went back to work. She dialed Nowi's number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hi Olivia! Are you feeling better? What's up?” There was a distinct shout in the background that they both ignored.

“Yeah, I think I'm doing better... sorry, by the way. For leaving like that.”

“It's okay, you needed to go home.” The noise was louder and closer to the phone again. “Ah, one minute!” Olivia sat patiently, listening to muffled talking going on. “I'm back, sorry. Henry was freaking out Ricken again without knowing it. We got a new apartment roughly a week ago, did I tell you?”

“Oh, no, you didn't! That sounds great! I'm really glad for you!”

“Yeah, you should stop by later. Oh, I have to go. We decided to make our own pizza for dinner, and it needs to go in the oven.” Something could be heard again, like a heavy soft object had fallen. She heard Ricken say “Henry, not the flour!” and laughing until Nowi spoke again. “Bye! Call if you need me, okay! Take care of yourself!” Click, and she was alone again. 

She waited a bit before calling Maribelle. Honestly, she was scared to. Too scared to even call her own friend, how pathetic, she thought. A ring interrupted her and she jumped. 

“M-m... hello?” Olivia still had no idea who was calling.

“Liv, this is Robin.” Their voice sounded more cheerful then usual, even for them. “I'm out right now, so that's why I can't talk to you directly. But I'll be back in 15 minutes, and then Sumia wants to talk to us together. Don't worry, it's all good!”

“S-sumia? Oh, I knew it, I'm being fired aren't I? Was I really that bad? I know I am, but I didn-n't think o-other people did...” She started crying again. Sumia, although friendly, could be a tough boss at sometimes. They were fair friends at the most. 

“I said, it's good. You're not being fired. You'll like this news a lot, I think.”

“I h-hope so. I'll see you in her office then, alright...? Bye, Robin.” They hung up without saying goodbye, as usual. She dried her tears and pulled herself off the couch.

“B-better change, I guess...” She found a not too wrinkly pink skirt in the closet and a white sweater that matched, and slipped them on over her bra. “Ugh...” Her head still hurt, and she had forgotten to take her medication. Olivia dug around for her pills and swallowed them, then brushed her teeth and tugged on clean socks and pink sneakers. “Has it been 15 minutes yet...? I'll go down anyways.” She locked the door on the way out and started to Sumia's office, all the way on the other side of the theater. Robin had just come in, and they raced up to greet her.

“Right on time! Let's go together.” They winked and held out their elbow, which she linked with hers and smiled.

“It can't be too bad, right?”

“Not bad at all.”

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, until they reached a tall wooden door with “Sumia Schoppen” engraved on it in neat letters. Robin knocked, and a soft voice said “Come in.”

They disconnected their arm from Olivia's and opened the door for her. She stepped in nervously, taking a seat next to Robin across from Sumia, who sat at her desk. “Hello, Robin, Olivia. I have some good news for you today!” She smiled reassuringly.

“That's what they all say,” Olivia muttered and repositioned her legs.

“Your talent has been noticed by a broadway company, Miss Anistae. You're going to be transferred there, instead of working here!”

“WHAT?” Olivia spoke loudly and quickly, standing up so fast she knocked over her chair. “SUMIA, I MEAN MISS SCHOPPEN, YOU CAN'T! I LOVE IT HERE! WHERE WILL I LIVE? WHAT ABOUT FREDERICK? MARIBELLE? LISSA? LON'QU? ROBIN?” She started crying, and blushed when she realized how loud she had been, gently picked up her chair, and sat down again, face red and streaked with tears. 

“I-I didn't know how that would affect you... geez, Olivia, I'm really sorry. But- I can't undo it. I should've checked with you on that first... gods, I really am sorry.” Sumia slipped out of boss mode and reached over to cautiously touch her hand. “You'll be dancing with stars, dear. You'll be so rich. And- you can always come back to visit.” Her voice dropped. “There's always a place for you here...”

Robin stood up and went to the sink, filled a cup of water, and brought it back to her. “Shh, Liv. Take a breath, and drink this.” She did. 

“Oh, um? Robin? Why are you here?” She asked.

“I'm just here to offer support and answer any questions about big time theaters you may have.”

“I... don't think I have any. Can I go? Please?”

“Mhm. Please come back tomorrow at 2. pm, okay?” Sumia scribbled her phone number on a stick note and pressed it into her palm. “Call me if you... need anything.”

“I will.” She left calmly enough, her brain still processing the information, until it hit.

She was moving.

Olivia Anistae would be on broadway.

She would leave Maribelle, and Frederick, and all of her friends-

Tears poured out of her eyes as she started running, turning a corner so fast she hit Frederick.

“Woah, what happened? Olivia, are you okay?” He knelt slightly, being a good deal taller then she was.

“N-no, Frederick, it's terrible, I- I- I'm moving...” The last word was a whispered, accompanied by gasping and sobbing, but he understood and nodded.

“Do you want to come up to my room? I can get you something and you can talk about it.”

“Yes, please. Um, if it's not too much... could you carry me like you did before? One last time?”

He smiled. “Like this?” Frederick placed his hand on her back and swung her up, supporting her by her legs. She giggled.

“Yeah, like that!” He started up the stairs, being careful to not drop her. She reached up and kissed his cheek. “You're the best.”

“You are. Wait, we're here.” He dug his keys from his pocket and opened up to his neat apartment down the hall. She immediately flopped on the couch and waited for him to sit down before speaking.

“Um... this isn't about what just happened, but could I... talk to you about something?”

“Whatever you need too.” 

“I was reading last night... um... an article... about this kind of relationship between 2 usually queer people who are above best friends... p-platonic soulmates, I guess? It's called queerplatonic and … well... I think that's kind of the friendship we have... Frederick? D-do you want to be my QP partner?”

“I'd love to.” He awkwardly hugged her, and she laughed and hugged back.

“I'm so glad. Anyways, about what's happening... Sumia said I'm b-being transferred... to.... to..... broadway.... I'm excited, b-but I'll have to leave.... everybody... behind...” Tears formed in her eyes again. “I-I can't!”

“Olivia... look at me.” She did. “It's going to bed okay. I promise. Let's get you some food and some tea. You can shower if you need too. Then we'll go... and you can say your 'see you laters'' to everybody, okay? Its going to turn out fine.”

She sniffed. “I-I know. It will. C-can I spend the night here?”

“Sure.” He stood up, before she pulled him back down again.

“I just... want to sit here for a bit... with you.” They lay together on his old, frayed couch for a long time, and in that time, Olivia learned to accept what was going to happen.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

Chap. 3: END


End file.
